coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9450 (7th May 2018)
Plot Asking why he's there, Aidan tells Eva that he found her address after digging around and tells her that he's sorry for how he spoke to her when he found out she was pregnant. He goes into the kitchen when Leanne comes through with a facetime call. Bethany is annoyed with Kayla's comment. She pushes Craig to tell Kayla about his OCD to stop her comments. The waitress tells him that her mother has the same condition, establishing a rapport with him in front of Bethany. Emma confides in Maria about David being distant with her, confessing that they've only slept together the once and he freezes now if he goes near her. Maria confronts David about using Emma but he tells her to back off. Over the call, Leanne berates Eva for her attitude in leaving. Aidan overhears as Toyah comments that Eva hates him. Toyah panics when she suddenly recognises Aidan's jacket with the wine stain slung over the back of Eva's sofa and deliberately spills her drink near Leanne's laptop to stop the call. Aidan denies hearing any of the call from the kitchen. As the party continues, Robert fails to make the peace between Carla and Michelle. Sally's Town Hall contact tells her that Flora can't be moved out of her care home unless there's a specific allegation of abuse. Daniel's disappointed. Eva bursts into tears when Aidan brings up the subject of Susie. He tells her that seeing her has proved to him that he's not ready to be a dad and she demands to know why he's there. Kayla finds out that Bethany isn't Craig's girlfriend. Eva tells Aidan she loves him but a call from Johnny interrupts them before she can say more. Just before he leaves, he tells her that whatever she does with her baby is good with him. He goes, confessing he also loves her. Kayla leaves her number with Craig after gaining Bethany's reluctant permission. Toyah panics as she rings Eva to find out what happened. Aidan returns to the street and tells her that her secret is safe with him. Moira drops hints to Johnny that Liz fancies him. Aidan confirms to Maria that he gave his watch to Liam. He puts on a brave face in front of his family. David tells Emma they should break up but she refuses to listen, saying whatever happens tomorrow, she'll be there for him. Max overhears and demands to know why he's leaving him, but then runs away upset before hearing any answer. Eva discovers Aidan has purposely left her engagement ring behind. She rings him but he doesn't answer, oblivious to the chatter of his family around him. Later on, alone in his flat, he sobs to himself. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Kayla Westbrook - Mollie Winnard *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Eva Price's cottage, Lymm - Living room, kitchen and hallway Notes *Final appearance of Shayne Ward as Aidan Connor who is revealed to have committed suicide in the next episode. *The final three scenes were set to the incidental music sountrack of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosmic_Love Cosmic Love] by Florence and the Machine *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva wonders exactly how much Aidan knows; and Kayla gets in the way of Bethany and Craig. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,769,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes